FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LCM 10 generally includes three main components, i.e. a back light panel 100, a heating plate 105, and a liquid crystal display panel 110. The liquid crystal display panel includes repeatedly arranged sub-pixel units of different colors (for example, repeatedly arranged red, green and blue sub-pixel units). The heating plate 105 includes a pair of heating electrodes denoted by A and K, and the heating plate 105 is generally located between the liquid crystal display panel 110 and the back light panel 100. For the purpose of heating, a voltage is applied across the pair of heating electrodes A and K, and the heat emitted by the heating plate 105 is conducted to the liquid crystal display panel 110, so that the liquid crystals within the liquid crystal display panel 110 are heated. However, the conventional heating plate suffers from the following defects.
1. The heating plate is placed relatively far from the liquid crystals, resulting in a poor heating effect.
2. The heating plate is a device of a certain thickness which is separate from the liquid crystal display panel, so that the height of the LCM is increased due to the heating plate integrated into the LCM, thus adversely affecting the thinning of the LCM.
3. The total weight of the LCM will be increased due to the incorporation of the heating plate which has a certain weight, which is greatly unfavorable to a portable terminal using the LCM.
4. For the production of the separate heating plate 105, a fixed time period shall be taken for manufacturing a heating plate, which is then attached to the LCM and tested in the assembly stage of the LCM, as such, the production of a product with the heating plate 105 takes more time as compared with the production of an LCM without the heating plate 105. From the perspective of time consumption, the LCM with a separate heating device is unfavorable to the control of a product production period.
5. From the perspective of costs, the incorporation of the heating plate 105 causes not only the cost of the heating plate 105, but also a human capital cost for assembling the heating plate 105 and testing the electrical performance of the heating plate 105. Furthermore, the total costs of LCM products are increased because of a defective liquid crystal display panel 110 and a defective back light panel caused by a defective assembly of the heating plate 105.
6. The heating plate 105 is typically made of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) glass with a low sheet resistance. However, the ITO somewhat blocks light, thus the light emitted from the back light panel 100 is reduced after passing through the glass substrate plated with ITO, as a result, the light produced by the back light panel 100 is not fully utilized in the LCM.